The Magic of Mythology
The Magic of Mythology is the fourth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With some help from the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Power Rangers, Twilight and her friends will do whatever it takes to learn their own magic and protect the Totem of Creation from one of Ivan Ooze's evil monster, The Wizard of Ooze. Leia's next resurrection/The Masters has returned At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Leia begins her next resurrection with Vypra. At last, They've revived Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Captain Mutiny and his lackeys, Barbarax and Hexuba, Triskull, Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe and the Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin. Ivan Ooze's next plan/A new monstrous wizard was made Soon, Ivan Ooze begins his next evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers has he made a deal with Scorpius, Trakeena and Captain Mutiny on account of their common enemies. Then, Jinxer, Wrench and Finster created a new monster, The Wizard of Ooze. Twilight playing with Flurry Heart/Ransik's propitiation for new mentors At Twilight's house, She's been spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. She sometimes play with her, Soothes her tantrum, Feeding her, Giving her a bath, Changing her diaper, Bottle feeding her and Burping her. When Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to pick her up, They were grateful for her help. That night, Ransik made a proposal to Shining Armor, Cadance, Principal Celesta and Vice Principal Luna about become new mentors to the Harmony Force Rangers. Finally, They've except. Meeting at Crystal Prep Academy/Some friends from Planet Mirinoi arrived At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik, Florida, Jankenman and Aikko warned Twilight and her friends about Ivan Ooze's next plan with Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny and Octomus the Master and their evil army. Then, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor came with Villamax and Kegler and the Galaxy Rangers, Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix and Mike came from Mirinoi to help them. Arriving at Briarwood/Meeting the Myth Power Rangers The next day, Twilight, Ransik, Florida, Jankenman, Aikko Leo and their friends arrived in Briarwood. Then, They've met with the Squadron Rangers: Rocky, Adam, Android Billy, Android Aisha, Android Kimberly and Android Tommy #1, the Mystic Rangers: Nick, Chip, Madison, Vida, Xander, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg and Clare, Toby Slambrook, Nikki, Leelee, Phineas, Snow Prince and Mystic Mother. Later, Leanbow explained about the Prophecy they must discuss. Udonna embracing Flurry Heart/Ransik's discussion about Ivan Ooze's plan Just before the discussion, Udonna embraces Flurry Heart. When Cadance let her hold her, Udonna begins to wonder what it's like to help raise a child. Soon, Ransik, Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron, Koragg, Villamax, Cadance, Shining Armor, Celestia and Luna had their discussion with Dulcea about combined the Power of Mythology to stop Ivan Ooze's plan. Koragg and Leanbow foretold the Power of the Totem of Creation Later that day, Koragg and Leanbow foretold the power of the Totem of Creation that can give the strength to the one group of rangers with the other three for great Myth Power. Twilight and her friends learn to use magic spells Later on, Nick and his friends thought Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Starlight how to use their magic from the Elements of Harmony. The Wizard of Ooze attacking Briarwood/The Fight is on Suddenly, The Wizard of Ooze was attacking Briarwood where the people ran in fight. So, The Harmony Force Rangers had to go stop him. Phineas rescues Flurry Heart/Leelee and Claire worked their magic Just as Nadira was babysitting Flurry Heart, Some Stingwingers, Swabbies and Hidiacs ambushed them. Just then, Phineas came to the rescue just as Leelee and Claire used their magic to teleport everyone back to the safety of the woods. Meeting new allies and the Wind Sisters/The Charmkins and the Regular Heroes Arrives Back with Twilight and the others, They've met with some new friends, Unico, Beezle, Katy, Cheryl, Tsubasa, Toby, Marusu and the Wind Sisters just as the Charmkins, Ellie, Nate, Budgie and their friends came to help. The Night Wind joins Ivan Ooze's evil alliance With Ivan Ooze's evil alliance still growing, He was visited by the Night Wind who appears to be Leia's Aunt. And for that, She has joined the evil alliance. Nick and his friends bestows the MagiStaffs of Harmony Meanwhile, Nick and his friends bestowed the MagiStaffs of Harmony to Twilight and her friends. Twilight and her friends practiced their Myth Power Harmony Spell Later then, Twilight and her friends practiced with the spells from their Elements of Harmony very well. Udonna and Leanbow explained about the new Harmony Myth Power Zords Then, Udonna and Leanbow explained to Twilight and her friends about the new Myth Power Harmony Zords they can summon with their MagiStaffs to combine with the Elemental Megazord, and the Charmkins given the regular heroes by their ranger keys. The beginning of the Myth Power Team Up Just as the city near Crystal Prep is in danger, The Harmony Force, Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Power Rangers and the regular rangers begin their team up battle with some help from the advanced rangers and allies. Twilight and the Red Rangers take down the Big Bads With the others fighting the other generals, Twilight, Rocky, Leo and Nick faced Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny and Octomus as some use their Battlizer mode. And with Twilight using her Myth Power Battlizer, She and the Red Rangrs defeated Scorpius, Trakeena, Mutiny and Octomus. The Fight with the Wizard of Ooze/Activating Myth Power Battlizer Then the Battle begins with the Wizard of Ooze, So Twilight and her friends use their Myth Power Battlizer and took down the Wizard of Ooze. Unleash the Zords/United with the Megazords Suddenly, Ivan Ooze used his Ooze and made the Wizard of Ooze bigger. Soon, Rocky, Leo, Nick and their friends formed the Thunder Ultrazord, Orion Galaxy Megazord, Defender Torozord, Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, Zenith Carrierzord in Battle Mode, Titan Megazord, Manticore Megazord, Centaurus Wolf Megazord, Phoenix Unizord, Ancient Mystic Moon Titan and Solar Streak Megazord. As for the Harmony Force Rangers, They've learned a new spell and form the Elemental Megazord and summoned their Myth Power Harmony Zords and formed into the Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord. At last, The Wizard of Ooze was brought down with it's final strikes. Briarwood is saved/Shakes all around Sugarcube Corner And then, The Wizard of Ooze was no more. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan selected Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Barbarax, Triskull, Morticon, Imperious, The Barbarian Beasts and the Eight Terrors as his new generals and Hexuba as a helper to Finster and Jinxer. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight, Rocky, Leo, Nick and their friends celebrated their victory as they enjoy their shakes. And Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor were very proud to help Ransik as their roles as new mentors. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Squadron Rangers Galaxy Rangers Mystic Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *Toby Slambrook *Nikki Pimvare *Leelee Pimvare *Phineas *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Unico *Beezle *Katy *Cheryl *Tsubasa *Toby *Marusu Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Scorpius *Trakeena *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Captain Mutiny *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin Trivia *This is when the Harmony Force Rangers begin their Team Up with the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Rangers. *The Totem of Creation is viewed by the first time. *Unico, Beezle, Katy, Cheryl, Tsubasa, Toby, Marusu and the Wind Sisters will make their debut. *The Night Wind joins Ivan Ooze and his group of evil members together and became of Leia's Aunt. *This episode is referenced by Motto! Magical DoReMi the Movie: The Secret of the Lost Treasure and The Legend of Sirius. *The Charmkins meets Ellie, Nate, Budgie and their friends to became the Regular Rangers using by their Ranger Keys. Songs #If We Hold On Together - The Wind Sisters #Kaeru ga Hitotsu Nakya #Natsu no Mahou - Harmony Force, Myth Galaxy and Regular Rangers Transcript *The Magic of Mythology (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225